Ezra Hemph
''Ezra Hemph ''is one of the playable characters from Hope Without A Cause. He was put in prison for being found guilty of the murder of his ex-girlfriend, even though he didn't actually do it. Ezra was wrongfully accused for the murder of his first wife, and as such is trying to appeal his case to get out of prison and find the true culprit. He may have a strong exterior, but on the inside he really is a nice guy even though most people can't see that. History The day Ezra was taken under arrest was an interesting day for him. He woke up to see a police officer hanging over him, not knowing what was going on. It was only later revealed to him that he was accused of killing his ex-girlfriend whom he hadn't seen in months. Ezra was found guilty during his trial and locked up in Morlano Prison. Ezra was put into Morlano Prison after being found guilty of murdering his ex-girlfriend. He however did not kill his ex-girlfriend, and his entire time in Morlano is spent trying to get out. He is more of a followerer within the prison, never making any outright decisions are taking part in anything that would extend his sentence. Ezra appeals his sentence to the court, and formulates a case to help find himself innocent. After his appeal, Ezra is found to still be guilty, so he waits out his time to appeal his case again. During this time, Ezra gets in contact with a reporter to share his story to the outside world. He works with the reporter, Joan Porters, to help get himself out of the prison and collect information that he can use for his appeal. Ezra does this by talking to people who testified against him at the Visitor's Centre among other techniques. The time for his next appeal comes and Ezra now has a lot more information available to help prove his innocence after what he and Joan did over the past few months. His appeal is successful and Ezra is finally declared innocent and gets to leave the prison. Physical Description Ezra has brown dreadlocks that he puts up in a ponytail with an orange band. His face structure is quite rectangular, and many of the inmates make fun of him for it. He has green eyes and dark skin. Ezra is quite tall with large amounts of muscle mass, and as such many people mistake him for someone evil and menacing when he really is quite the nice guy. Game Appearances *Hope Without A Cause: Ezra is wrongfully accused for the murder of his ex-girlfriend and spends his time in prison trying to prove his innocence. Relationships with other characters Joan Porters Whilst in prison, Ezra befriends Joan Porters, a reporter who helps Ezra get his message of innocence out to the public and help get information to build his case for his appeals. Jai Apalo Ezra helps Jai, who is trying to transition to the other genders quarters, by getting Joan to write an newspaper article about his story. The story is the catalyst into getting Jai to where he wants, and Jai forever forgives Ezra for his help. Gallery EzraHemph.png|Ezra's original artwork EzraBanner.png|Ezra's banner HopeWithoutACause.png|Ezra in the game's promotional banner Category:Males Category:Playable Characters Category:Hope Without A Cause